


the greatest good

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Referenced canonical character death, Short, Spoilers for Assassin's Creed Uprising comics, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Cross Our Hearts Day 10: Loss
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Delsin Rowe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	the greatest good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamiryokuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiryokuroi/gifts).



"Invitations list," Delsin said aloud as he wrote the words atop a long sheet of pink paper.

"We're agreed we're keeping it small, right?" asked Desmond, sliding into the other chair at their cosy table.

"Yes, absolutely. Well. Maybe? Depending on your definition of 'small'. I'm friends with the whole Salmon Bay tribe, which is like forty people."

Desmond sucked a quiet hiss through his teeth. "Damn, I can count on my fingers the number of people I'm friends with."

"Nuh-uh!" Delsin challenged. "Guy like you gotta have loads of friends!"

"I mean I _did_ have loads of friends in Brooklyn," Desmond said, lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug, "but haven't seen them in years. And my Assassin friends-"

"Yeah, your Assassin friends! You're constantly getting texts and emails from them!"

He half-shrugged again. "There aren't that many I'm super close to." _And that are still alive_ , he thought. "I mean there's Shaun, Becca, Mom and Dad're gonna come obviously. Maybe Layla might wanna be there, though I haven't known her as long."

"Huh," Delsin said as he finished noting down those names. "Here I thought everyone in the Assassins knew you."

"They all know me yeah, it doesn't mean I know them back. And a lot of them I've worked with are older, we don't really connect as friends."

"What about Charlotte, the girl you kept texting each other memes and shit?"

Desmond's breath hitched. "She... We lost her."

Delsin let out a low "Ohh."

"There was an ex-"

"I don't need the details," Delsin said quietly. He put his left hand over Desmond's right. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Desmond sighed. "I'm pretty much used to it by now."

Delsin, beginning to tear up, dropped his pencil to wrap Desmond in a tight hug.

Desmond patted his back appreciatively. "You don't have to.... It's nothing compared to you losing your family."

"I know, but... it's still sad."

Desmond nodded, chin poking into Delsin's neck. "It really is," he murmured, feeling a little wetness well up in his eyes too now. He still remembered the last text Charlotte had sent him: _we're going all out on this mission busting the lab tomorrow. wish us luck!_ "At least the mission was successful."

Delsin pulled back from the hug. "Fuck the mission. Aren't people's lives more important than some mission?"

"Sometimes Assassins have to make sacrifices," Desmond mumbled, head hanging. "When it's for the greater-"

"The greater good, sure, whatever." Delsin took hold of Desmond's face and looked into his eyes. "Just tell me you won't ever sacrifice yourself on a mission like that."

Desmond was silent, in heavy thought. _I can't promise that. Not for sure._ That was the truth, but Delsin wouldn't like it. "What about... if it was to save the whole planet?" He'd never yet told Delsin the whole story behind his burned arm.

Delsin wiped his eyes. "If it's to save the whole planet? _Fine_. But that's not gonna happen."

Desmond smiled a bittersweet smile. _It already did._

Delsin hugged Desmond again. "I lost so much before I found you, Des. I don't want to lose you too."

"I know," Desmond said. "I know."


End file.
